Shark In The Water
by lady in the dark
Summary: "Can we be together?", he questioned. "I am I a fool to believe he could like me?", she muttered. Two minds the same questions running through their heads..."If all this worth it...to have a broken heart?" AdamXOc
1. A Glance

**AN: This is my first attempt at a dergassi fic soooo...read and review, tell me what you think. **

* * *

The sound of students rushing into degrassi on the first day of class. Conner, dave, and wesley talked as they noticed a girl walk in with a stroller. Everyone muttered as she walked to the back and gave the little girl sitting in the stroller a pink pacifier. She looked and noticed everyone looking at her. she smiled and placed a blanket on the baby. As she did that Mr. Simpson walked in with a woman. Whom he introduced as the new media immersion teacher ms. oh.

"Excuse me you can't have a baby in here.", she said to the dark haired girl.

"I-I'm sorry they said the day care won't be open until next week and I can't leave her by herself.", the girl said putting her stuff backed in stroller.

"Oh ms. lane...we have set you up for class in study hall this week.", Mr. Simpson said helping her with her bags.

"Are you serious?", she said walking out with snake.

He showed her the room she would stuck in for the next week. She should have just stayed home for the week like her parents suggested. She sat by the window so the little girl could at least look outside.

"I'm sorry for the restriction...some of the teacher's weren't willing to accomidate a baby.", simpson said handing her a text book.

"Sure understandable...I'm gonna be behind a week.", she said.

"It's okay the first week is really slow...so enjoy the quiet...I'll send someone in here around lunch so you can have a break...", Simpson said smiling.

"No that's fine I'll take her with me to lunch.", the girl said sitting down next to the stroller.

"Okay...welcome to degrassi celest.", he said walking out.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the little girl. She un-hooked the latch on the stroller and lifted the baby and placed her on her lap. Celest opened a magazine and read it while the baby fell asleep on her chest.

"Oh your sleepy adrian...okay.", celest said putting her back in the stroller and making sure she was comfortable.

Celest sat there and read the magazine until someone walked into the room. She looked up and her eyes lit up. Two older boys walked in.

"Hey zane.", she said getting up to hug him.

"Hey bugs...this is riley.", he said hugging her back.

"Hi...", she said smiling but making sure her eye was on adrian.

"She sleep.", he asked.

Celest nodded and went to fix the blanket. Zane smirked and sat down across from where celest was sitting.

"Go take a break...we've got her.", he said taking his lunch out.

"You sure zane?", celest said.

"Of course now go eat lunch...let me spend some time with my daughter go...", he said rushing her out.

"Okay.", she said grabbing her bag.

She looked around and has she found the bathroom. She went to brush her hair out and fixed her clothes. She looked down as the two other girls talked. She took out a compact and gently dabbed it under her eyes before applying eye-liner. She looked up and walked out and tried to find the lunch room. She walked around until she found the cafeteria. She walked in and saw how crowded the room. She slowly turned around and went the front step of the school and sat down.

She opened her lunch bag and pulled out a salad and began to eat. She noticed everyone laughing with their friends. She shook her head and picked at her food. She looked up as three students walked up the steps. As she looked up one of the boys looked down and smirked at her. She smiled and looked back looked up and closed her container. She got up and straightened her skirt before walking back inside.

As she opened the door she saw the boy she had just locked eyes with. She looked down and kept walking back to study hall.

"dude you better do it now", the darker hair boy said.

"I don't know...", the other said.

"She's gonna be hard to find later.", the girl said.

"Fine okay", he said running after the dark haired girl.

He ran to catch up with her. She kept looking at her watch hoping not to make zane late for class. She made it with five minutes to spare. As she went to open the door she heard someone yelling. She turned around and saw the same boy.

"Hi!', he said stopping as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hi...", she said with a snicker.

"I-I'm adam welcome welcome to degrassi...", he said.

"Hi adam...I'm celest...can I help you?", she said handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks...just wanted to introduce myself...and to say hi...so hi.", he said looking into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. Time around them seemed to stop. She couldn't help but smile at him as he stood there.

"Hi...", she said in a half whispered tone.

* * *

**AN: What did you think leave a review!**


	2. Fairy Tales

Celest walked into degrassi with adrian in her arms. She had spent the last week at home, considering adrian would have no one to babysit her. She walked to the degrassi daycare and saw that they only had a few babies.

"Look bobo you gonna be good while mommy goes to school?", she said showing her the toys.

"We have a full day planned for little adrian.", the teacher said reaching out to take the 18 month old.

As celest handed adrian over the baby started to cry.

"Oh no adrian...no no...", celest said trying to hush her.

"She will do that the first day...you should go you'll be late for class...", she said in a assuring tone.

Celest nodded and slowly walked away. This was the first time adrian had been away from her and it broke her heart. She made her way to the office to get her locker assignment. She hadn't been able to make it to school to get it the first week. While in there she figured she should find the degrassi chapter of LBGT. She walked down the crowded hallway to the front and waited for the secretary to become avalible.

After ten minutes they handed her two sheet of paper. One with her locker number and combination, the other was the official LBGT meeting schedules. She thanked them and headed to her locker. She had gone to school with the same people for years. People she had believed to be her friends, that was until she had gotten pregnant. Then they just disappeared.

It went from sleepovers to remarks when she walked down the hall. She only slept with one person but according to them it made her a slut. Her ex-boyfriend and babies father was one of those who just disappeared when she started to show. Even her father and step-mother made her feel bad for even considering keeping it. Since her mother was in new york, her god-mother agreed to help.

She found her locker and twisted in the combination. She quickly put a picture up of her, adrian, and zane. She smiled at her family photo. Even though zane is her god-brother he is also adrian's father. Well that's what the birth certificate said. She laughed at the thought and looked into the empty locker for one more moment before closing it. She wondered if she had a class with the cute boy she saw last week.

"Yeah right my luck isn't that good.", she laughed as she fixed her bag.

She walked to her homeroom class and couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things. Her mother promised her some fredom this year. A chance to be 15 and that's all she wanted. She entered the class moments before the bell and sat on her ball. She kept to herself as to not gain any unwanted attention. She watched the annoucments, and tapped keys on her keyboard. She couldn't wait to see her other classes since she had been kind of kicked out of this one last week.

Mostly she couldn't wait until lunch. After homeroom she walked over to english class. This was the first time in months that she was able to just walk without having to worry about adrian.

"Okay here we are.", she said reading the number on the door.

She sat down towards the back and looked threw her schedule. She continued to look down until she saw someone sit in front of her.

"Excuse me can you help me find mr. armstrongs class.", she said tapping the boy in front of her's shoulder.

As he turned around she felt a smile come across her face.

"Hey...", she said.

"H-hi...celest.", he stuttered.

The to of them smiled at each other until a hand slapping the desk knocked them back into reality.

"Good morning class...this week we begin the first section on fairy tales please partner up and come get your story.", she said as she sat at her desk.

Celest watched as people paired up with their friends. As she began to raise her hand to announce to the class that she had no one to work with when someone grabbed her hand. She turned to her side and saw a girl standing there.

"Hey I'm clare...you want to join our?", she asked.

"I don't know...", celest said eyeing the three man group.

"Please adam will be sad if you didn't join our group...", clare insisted.

"Okay, alright I'll join your group.", she said pushing her desk into the square.

Clare sat next to celest as adam went to get the package. The three of them sat there smiling in complete awkward silence. Adam walked holding and envelope. He sat down next to eli and clare. He looked over at eli and motioned him. Eli shrugged his shoulder and looked confused. Eli nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna sit in this chair...it's better for my back.", he said getting up.

Adam switch seats with eli as the girls looked at each other. Celest picked up the envelope and opened it.

"Okay looks like we have...the little mermaid...", she said reading.

"Oh that sounds like fun...right guys?", clare said looking at the guys.

Celest nodded as she read the rest of the instructions. They had to not only give a report on the original story by hans christian andersen , but had to put a modern spin on it. The girls pushed the chairs together so they could discuss what they should do as the boys talked.

"I have to be the prince...", adam whispered.

"Dude you sure?", eli joked.

"Yes...", adam assured eli.

"Okay...but you could just ask her out on a date save us all the trouble.", eli joked.

Adam rolled his eyes as eli volunteered to write the modern piece with clare. Leaving celest to accept the role of the little mermaid. After everyone was assigned a job the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow.", she said sliding her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah can I get your e-mail to send you what I come up with?", clare said giving celest her's.

The two talked for a moment and then celest left for her next class. She walked down the hall looking at her schedule. Adam leaned against the door frame and watched her walk away.

"So...this crush you gonna deal with it or what?", eli said.

"Wait you have a crush...on celest no way...", clare said looking at the two.

You're just noticing that he had a crush on her it's so damn obvious..", he said laughing.

"Well I haven't been paying attention to who adam looks at.", she said.

"Hey! It's pointless because she will never go out with me...she's way to pretty.", he sighed.

"You never know...I think she has a crush on you.", she said.

Eli laughed at the fact that clare spends almost all day at school with adam and never noticed a thing. But celest whom she has talked too twice. Then again he had noidea what girls talked about away from boys, but he did notice that adam was crushing hard.

"We're gonna get you too together...", eli said with a smirk.

"What?", adam and clare said together.

"Yea...operation get adam a girlfriend is in effect.", he said looking forward.

* * *

**An: Hoped you enjoy the second chapter...Third chapter is in the works...**


	3. Teen mother

Celest opened the door to her two story home to hear loud music and chanting. The smell of sage consumed the air. She rolled her eyes as she tossed her bag down and carried adrian up stairs to her nursery. How adrian could sleep through this noise she had no clue.

"Mom! Mom..." she yelled as she ran downstairs.

"Celest when did you get home?", her mother said twirling her around.

"About two minutes ago...you have a new book don't you?", celest said walking over to the cd player and shutting it off.

Alexandria Leon, a freelance photographer for several fashion magazines. Every two weeks she discovers a new self-help book and goes on a complete "spiritual make-over". Celest walked over to the window and opened it enough to let some air flow through the room. The smell of sage always bothered, and her mother tends to go over bored with burning incense, sage, and anything that helped center her in general.

"Aww sweetie I was alligning my chakra why did you do that?", she said plopping on the couch.

"Your aligning vomit you know sage makes me sick...especially at this amount you can't even see.", celest said turning the fan on.

"I thought that was only when your pregnant...I'm sorry.", she said handing celest her sheer scarf.

Celest rolled her eyes and laughed. Her mother was an odd ball, and completely out there. But when things get bad that's the kind of mom you want in your corner. A mom with a screw loose. After watching her mom for a moment she grabbed her bag and went upstairs. Her room was connected to the nursery so it would be easier to get to adrian. She laid down on her bed and opened her copy of the little mermaid and began to read.

Clare sat at the dot and watched eli come up with operation get adam a girlfriend. Though she thought the approach was stupid, she saw the way adam looked when they metioned her name. So far they had planned on sending her a note telling her to meet adam at the basketball court. Clare had atleast convinced them to wait until after the project was due, to go through with this plan.

The next day in class celest came in with her hand over her mouth coughing. She sat in her seat holding her arm over her mouth.

"Are you okay?", clare asked.

"Yea I'm fine adrian has a cold...there for I have a cold...I'm sorry I can't do the kiss.", she said pulling a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Wait what?", adam said.

"Clare can do it...I'll write the scene don't worry.", celest said.

Adam smacked his head on the desk and let out a loud groan. Celest looked at clare, mouthing the words 'what's wrong?'. Clare just shook her head and pointed to the front of the class. After class celest decided to head home early.

"I'll im you what I already started on and you take it from there...ok?", clare said walking with her to the nurses office.

"That's cool.", celest said as she began to walk ahead into the office.

Clare walked outside and saw adam with his head firmly on the picnic table. She looked at him as she sat down next to eli and attempted to hear his groaning. She looked up at eli, normally he shrugged his shoulder and smirked.

"Why me...why is it always me?", he said.

"It's not you dude she has a younge child whom she keeps close at all times...I think that tends to happen.", eli joked.

"I know baby...", he groaned again.

"There's always faze two of this ridiculous plan...", clare said reading her book.

Celest opened the door coughing even worst then before. Not wanting to get any other children sick Alexandria volunteered to keep adrian from school for the day or until she gets better. Celest went to the kitchen and pulled some ginger-ale out of the fridge.

"Still got that cough sweetie?", Alexandria asked.

"Yea...what did the doctor say?", celest said sitting down.

"It's just a cold sweetie.", her mother said patting adrian's back.

"Well give me her I'll give her a bath and put her down for a nap...", celest said reaching her arms out to take the baby.

"That's okay I already gave her a bath and she just woke up...you go take a nap sweetie.", her mother said.

Celest nodded and went to her room. She walked into her room and walked to the medicine cabinate. She pulled out the cough syrup and drank some. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and washed the make-up off her face. She changed her shirt, and slipped on a t-shirt. She went to her computer and began typing the paper for the project. After typing for a while she sent what she came up with to clare. She sat online waiting for clare to hit her back. She decided to look around online for a bit since she hadn't been online for real in awhile. After a while she got an alert from her e-mail. She opened it and mumbled to herself as she read.

"Meet me at locker number 831...", she said.

She laughed and closed the e-mail page and shut down her computer. After stretching she got on her bed and starting reading again. She strecthed once more before closing her eyes. It had been awhile since she had a peaceful sleep without waking up to screaming. She did however wake to fussing. She pushed her covers off and walked to the nursery. She looked down and saw adrian crying. She picked adrian up and attempted to shush her.

"Okay...mommy's here, mommy's here.", she said as she hummed to the crying baby as she walked around the room.


	4. First shot Fired

Celest sat on the steps of degrassi listening to music. She wondered about the secret of admire who she was suppose to meet this morning. Since Adrian's been sick Celest had been late. She hated the fact that missed him, it sucked she was actually hopping for someone specific. Clare walked down the steps and sat next to the brunette. She tapped her shoulder and Celest looked up.

"Hey clare-bear...", celest said smiling.

"Why does everyone call me that?", Clare said.

"It ryhmes and it's the first thing that comes to mind.", she said smiling.

"Did you hear about Adam flirting with Bianca?", Clare said taking out her lunch.

Celest's grey eyes became sad as she looked down. Forcing herself to laugh and listen to Clare talk. She listened but found herself drifting. After awhile celest made an excuse to leave.

"I'm gonna call you later okay?", celest said grabbing her bag.

Celest rushed back to her locker and opened it and pulled out one of her notebooks and tore the front page out. She crumbled it and threw it into her bag. Celest sat down on the floor, and fumbled with her phone. She took in a deep breath and sighed peacefully. She got up and picked up her messenger bag. She closed her her bag and walked as she walked down the hall she saw Eli and Adam laughing. She walked past as if he never existed to her.

"Hey celest!", adam said.

"Don't talk to me...", she said walking past him.

"Talk about a cold shoulder...", Eli joked.

"Shut up eli!", adam said walking off.

Eli shrugged his shoulders and followed Adam as he walked outside. They found Clare going over homework while she ate lunch.

"Hey guys.", clare said.

"Do you know what's wrong with Celest?", Adam asked while sitting down.

"She found out about you flirting with Bianca.", Clare said looking down.

"What? Oh man!", adam yelled.

"So you didn't mean to flirt with Bianca...?", Eli asked.

"No I was, but...", he said sighing and laying back.

Celest walked to the front office to pay for the next week of daycare.

"May I help you?", a woman said.

"Um, yea I'm here to pay for daycare for next week.", she said pulling her wallet out.

"Oh yes...hmm, that's weird.", the one said looking at the computer.

"What's wrong?", Celest said.

"It the computer isn't allowing me to input a payment for the daycare...hold on for a second.", she said walking to the back.

Celest stood there attempting to look at the computer to no office worker got up and went to grab some flyer's and pamphlets. She walked back over and handed them to Celest.

"What are these?", celest asked.

"These are flyer's for nearby daycare services.", the woman said smiling.

"I don't need a new daycare I need to know why I can't pay for this one!", Celest said while raising her voice.

"It seems that the degrassi daycare is temporarily suspended to awaiting a board meeting to discuss it's continuity.", she tried to explain to the teen.

"I'm not understanding...", celest said putting her head down.

"Well it's pretty clear...some parents don't want the program to be here.", she said with a smile.

Celest rolled her eyes and grabbed the papers. She walked to the bathroom and stuffed them in the trash. It was in the bathroom she saw it. I flyer, the one thing that can make her life completely unbearable. 'Support pep-squad! Meeting next Friday for the pep-squad vs. daycare debate.' it read. The grey eyed mother's face turned red with frustration. She pulled the flyer down and left the bathroom and went to her literature class. She sat in her seat and slammed her head on the desk.

"Celest...look clare told me what she said and...what's wrong?", adam said turning around.

"They may get rid of the daycare...", Celest said in an almost monotone voice muffled with her own arms.

"Oh wow...but what would they do with the extra money and space?", he asked.

"Pep-squad related stuff", she said never looking up.

She finally looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek. Celest the girl who prided herself on controlling her emotions was now falling apart by the seams.

"I don't know what I'm going to do...the only reason I chose to come here was because of the damn daycare program, if they get rid of it for something as stupid as pep-squad I don't know what I'm going to do!", she said.

"What about your mom?", Adam asked.

"Her work is sporadic I could never plan my schedule around her...", she said looking down.

While they talked Clare and Eli walked in seeing Celest crying with her head down. Eli looked at Adam and mouthed 'what's wrong?'. Adam gently pulled the paper from under Celest's arms and handed it to Clare. They read it and looked up.

"This is wrong!", clare said.

"Yea this is totally screwed up...doesn't the pep-squad have like fundraisers for this kind of stuff who steals from teen mothers it's sick.", Eli said in a jokingly tone.

"Eli!", Clare said as Celest looked up with daggers in her eyes.

"Sorry to soon I get it another time.", he said sitting down.

"I'm not standing for this...", Celest said sitting up.

"What are gonna do?", Clare asked.

Celest leaned back and pulled out her note book. She looked down and wrote for the other three to see. 'wait and see.', then she pointed up to the teacher who had begun teaching. Her said face had began to harden as she soon realized she was stressing over Adam when she had a new enemy to worry about. Obviously there was someone out there who was determined to take away something important to her and this was happening over her dead body.

* * *

**AN: Hey I'm back this is what happens when school gets hectic...anyway I promise up-date's from now on my break is now over! Seriously college sucks.**

**Anyway if you were waiting for this chapter sorry for the wait...if you just stumbled on to this story then welcome and enjoy.**

**To clear up the biggest confusion Zane is not the biological father of Celest's child, he is what you would consider the adoptive father. The real father will make an appearance soon...so wait for that chapter.**


	5. Memories

"The last couple of days have been a haze...", Celest mumbled.

"Things like that can happen especially when a large amount of stress comes into play.", a woman said sitting next to her said.

Adrian played with a few blocks laid in front of her. Celest looked down and smiled at the toddler. She had been going to doctor gibson for about a month in a half. Since she moved from Quebec, personally she didn't mind going to see a therapist. It helped with her new found stress. Her mother had appointed herself head general of the daycare project.

"Celest why don't we find a new topic besides school...how about your home life and Adrian?", Dr. Gibson asked.

"Home is ok I guess and adrian is fine...", celest said attempting to avoid the questions.

"Well I have heard that Adrian may have signs of birth defects...want to talk about that?", she said.

Celest looked down and shook her head no. She preferred to keep certain things to herself, considering it would get back to her mother. After the session she went to meet Clare at the dot. The teen mother wasn't happy about taken the bus but her mother had a shoot and pick her up from the dot. After riding back downtown she finally made it. As she entered the coffee shop she saw Clare had saved one of the tables off to the side.

"Hey clare..", celest said sitting down and taking adrian out of her stroller.

"Hey and hi Adrian...I found this cute hat for her...", Clare said taking a small ladybug hat out her purse.

"Um...no it's fine Adrian has enough hats...", Celest said declining the gift.

"Celest what's wrong?", clare said putting the hat on the table.

"My uncle is coming to town next week...", celest said bouncing Adrian on her knee.

"That's cool whens the last time you saw your uncle?", Clare asked.

"Two years ago...", celest said looking down.

"That's kind of a long time...any reason why you've waited so long to see him?", Clare said sipping her coffee.

Celest shrugged her shoulders and attempted to keep Adrian still. Truth is celest was particularly good at avoiding people who made her upset when she wanted to.

_Two Years Ago_

A young girl sat in the school nurses office with her hands on her lap. Her breathing shaky, drops of sweat rolled down her brow.

"Here you go celest...sip slowly.", the nurse said handing her some water.

Her eyes were puffy as water fell from them. Why her, how could she be? She never remembered having sex, hell she had only dealt with one boy. But that was over a year ago and she was a virgin after they broke up.

"Now celest can you tell me who the father is?", the nurse asked.

"Um...n-not really I don't remember...", celest said looking down.

"Now celest it's perfectly normal to be ashamed...all you have to do is give me his name...", the nurse said looking down at a file.

"I'm not ashamed...I'm confused...", celest said trailing off as she stared into her cup of water.

After a few more failed attempts to get her to speak celest walked to her locker to get her bag. The sound of her father yelling was enough, but her mother. She couldn't bare to disappoint her again not since last time. She walked to the front and saw her mother standing by the car with a concerned look on her face. Celest climbed into the car, she looked down as not to make eye contact with her mother. She couldn't take looking at her not when she just found out she was pregnant.

"So do you know who the father is?", her mother asked as she started the car.

"I don't remember...", Celest said in dreamy voice.

"Do you remeber having sex at all?", she asked.

"N-no", Celest mumbled trying to keep any hint of her voice breaking to herself.

"Was it consensual?", her mother asked.

"I-I don't know...", Celest said only this time she couldn't help it as the tears flowed down her face.

She hide behind her bookbag until they got to a doctor. There the doctor spoke what she had feared. He told them the secret she had been hiding for over three years now. She didn't want them to know. She couldn't handle them thinking any different of her. She wqanted to always be the one good thing from the marrige that was destroyed.

"Celest who was it tell me?", her father yelled.

"I don't remember...", she said looking down.

"Would you stop yelling at her...the doctor said she will tell us when she's ready...", her mother said.

"She's ready to tell us now...Celest?", he yelled again.

Celest shook her head no and continued to look down and tug at her plaid skirt. It was then that her parents decided to allow celest to choose what to do with the baby. Though it would bring back horrible memories celest decided to keep the unborn child. She even went back to school, but that last until she began to show. School became torture and it was then she decided living with her mother would be easier. It's hard enough raising a child alone but when that child's father was your mother's brother it would emotionally be tougher. Celest loved her daughter, nothing would stop her from taking care of her. But if she ever saw her uncle again she wouldn't know what to do. No one knew who the father was and celest intended to keep it that way. A secret between her and god.


	6. Cry

The arrival of her uncle was drawing near and all Celest could do was try to make herself busy as to not have to talk to him. She even started to head out a little earlier. She sat in the front of the school with Adrian handing out fliers for the conference for the ending of the daycare program. She looked up and saw a mini-van pulling up in front. She saw drew jump out of the van with his football gear.

"Dammit.", she muttered while grabbing her bag and the baby bag.

Adam climbed out of the car and saw her run into the building. He quickly fixed his jacket and followed after her.

"Celest wait!", he yelled while following.

"I'm sorry Adam I have to hand out the rest of these fliers.", she said looking down to make sure her grip was still tight around Adrian.

He ran in front of her and took the last one in her hand.

"Now you have time?", he said with a smirk.

She looked down and attempted to come up with any excuse to leave. She looked down at Adrian who was playing her sweater. What she was about to do was against her better judgement. While Adam was talking to she took the sweater out of Adrian's mouth causing the toddler to cry.

"I'm sorry she needs to be changed talk to you later.", she said running to the ladies room.

She apologized to the baby several times while she cleaned her face. She waited a few moments until she heard people starting to walking through the hallways. She went to the daycare which she was still trying to save. She walked to her locker and started fumbling with her books. She couldn't help but feel frustrated from all the events happening in her life. She could deal with the Adam situation he she didn't have such a huge damn crush on him. Truthfully he was perfect boyfriend material, but he might not want to be around a baby all the time and that was kind of part of the package. It was probably not gonna work out. Celest walked to the locker room to get ready for gym. She looked up and saw a bunch of giggly perky cheerleaders changing. She couldn't stand the bunch and now she has to have a class with a few of them.

"Do you have a problem?", one of them yelled.

Celest paid no mind thinking they were talking to someone else. It was until one of them walked over and sat next to her. She looked up and saw on of the girls looking at her while she fixed her socks.

"Can I help you?", Celest said standing up.

"Oh yes can you please tell me how you manage to lose all that baby weight...I heard it's hard especially when your babies daddy bails on you...", she laughed.

Celest laughed and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up half way up her mid-section. She was no where near tiny but her stomach still seemed slightly more fit then the cheerleader.

"I had no problems...but I guess when our at the bottom of the cheer-pyramid it makes you bitter.", she said fixing her clothes.

"You are a bitch...no wonder you hang alone.", the girl said in a serious tone.

"Okay thanks for watching me...tell me if you learned anything.", Celest said walking out of the locker room.

She went to the gym and sat in the bleachers. She just couldn't stand when people are assholes for no real reason. After some stretching they were told to run the track. Something Celest didn't mind at all. Running helped her think, but at the moment no matter how she tried to distract herself her uncle stayed on her mind. It had been a while since she chose to raise this child...and decided to never reveal who the father was. No one knew, not even her parents. 'Maybe I should tell someone...', she thought to herself. All she could do was run, run from the fear, run from the hurt. She could feel him, smell his horrible drunken breath. She could feel her breath getting heavier and heavier as she ran. Her face turned red as her cheeks began to heat up. A warm tear ran down her cheek. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Aww...Looks like americas next dumb skank can't handle track...", One of the cheerleaders yelled

"What is your problem?", Celest yelled as she walked over to the blond and got in her face.

"Loser like you...and I was wrong your body is disgusting...you should really consider dieting..", she said as a smile crept across her lips.

"I'm not dealing with this..", Celest said pushing past the girls heading back to the locker room.

She went to the showers and undressed in the closets stall. She hated the smell of sweat and didn't mind exercising at all. She allowed the hot water to run over her body. After she showered she went back to her bag. She saw that her bag and all of her clothes were tossed all over the locker room. She walked around looking for her clothes, she found a few items thrown into the locker room toilet. Her heart was crushed as she saw a few pictures of her and Adrian. Celest felt her face turn red, as a stream of tears run down her face.

"God!", she yelled as she pulled them from the toilet.

She placed the pictures on the bench and changed her clothes. For once she didn't feel like fighting or cursing. All she could feel was sadness.


	7. Help

**AN: I know it's been forever but I'm gonna try to do some updates...but it will still take awhile since I can only work when I'm at my mothers so enjoy!**

* * *

Celest laid in her room and listen to the laughter of her family. If it wasn't for Adrian being down there she would have left by now. So she hid in her room, it's better to pretend that she was asleep then deal with her uncle. As celest stared at the stars plastered on her ceiling all she could do was nod off. Her body felt warm, trapped. suddenly the smell of liquor surrounded her.

"C-can't breath.", she mumbled.

* * *

Celest stood in the hallway of her grandparent's home. She was supposed to be outside with her cousins, but something called her to the play room. She slowly opened the door and headed to the computer table. Her curly black hair covered her as she checked her game online. She didn't even notice the door opening and closing. Something slowly stepped towards her. When suddenly a cold chill ran up her spin as a hand grabbed her sweater shoulder. Celest jumped while turning around.

"Oh uncle Patrick!", she said trying to slow her heart down.

"Celest you should really be outside...", he said laying his drink down next to the keyboard.

"I-I know but I wanted to check my neopets..." celest said looking down.

"...Hurry up.", he said after a long pause.

She looked up with a smile on her face. She turned to the computer and continued her game. As she fed her pet, a hand crept from her shoulder to the front of her blouse. She turned around sharply staring at her uncle with utter shock in her warm grey eyes.

"N-no...", celest said with confusion built-in her voice.

"It's gonna be okay celest.", he whispered.

* * *

Celest screamed as she almost jumped out of the bed.

"Dammit..." she said almost falling out of bed.

"My, my celest you have grown a lot.", a voice said from her bedroom door.

Celest slowly looked up to see here uncle standing in his jeans a button up shirt.

"Get out of my room...", celest said getting up.

"Aw...I'm hurt, and here I thought I was your favorite uncle.", he said with a smirk.

"You can go to hell.", she said looking at him.

"I never understood why you stopped visiting me pinky.", he said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"D-don't call me that...", she stuttered.

She quickly got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Why you use to love when I called you that", he said smiling.

"You only called me that before you raped me.", celest stuttered trying to hold her self up.

He got up and walked to her. placing both hands on her sides blocking her from running.

"Oh...sweetheart it's not rape...I love you.", he whispered softly in her ear.

"Get away from me you pedophile.", celest said in a grumble.

Patrick laughed softly as he stared at her. He gently ran his hand through her curly black hair. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, her heart began to race as he touched her shoulder.

"I'll scream.", she said softly.

"My cute little pinky...don't worry you'll be seeing a lot more of me," he said smirking and walking to the door.

"Your mother has invited us to stay until we find a house in Toronto.", he said leaving her room. Celest closed the door behind him and locked the door. She quickly whipped the tears from her face and picked her phone up. She dialed a number and sat on the bed and listen to it ring. After four rings she feared no one would pick up, when suddenly it clicked.

"Hello?", the voice said on the other line.

"Adam...can you meet me somewhere?", she asked trying really hard to hold back her broken voice.

"Y-yea meet you at the dot in twenty minutes?", he asked.

"Ok.", celest mumbled before hang up the phone.

Celest grabbed her coat and diaper bag and ran downstairs. She saw her uncle sitting around Adrian, seeing this caused her to fill with an uncontrollable hatred for him.

"Mom can I borrow the car!', celest yelled from the hallway.

"Celest we have company...", Alexandria said luring her towards the steps.

"I've gotta meet someone real quick...plus adrian could use some air.", celest said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok cel...but be back before it gets to late.", Alex said handing celest her car keys.

Celest grabbed them and Adrian. She ran out the door and buckled Adrian into her car seat. After securing the toddler she got in the front and drove to the dot. She parked, got Adrian out of the car and went inside. She grabbed a table with enough room for her and Adrian. After about ten minutes the door open and a boy with flannel shirt walked in.

"Hey are you ok?", he said sitting down.

"Adrian's father is staying at my home.", she said looking down at the baby.


End file.
